The silver locket
by dramaqueen2061
Summary: The silver locket was beautiful. It had an R ingraved on it in beautiful calligraphy. It was shiny and sparkly, but not to much. it was perfect. It was the last thing he gave her, before he Disappeared. Raven/Beastboy! Please read and review!
1. prolouge

A white door. There's a 2 and 3 on it. My pale hands tremble as I slowly reach for the shiny gold painted door knob. I can see my reflection in it. My hair looks messy. It's been thrown in a lose ponytail. Well, I was in a hurry. I look like I'm about to burst out in tears. The bags under my eyes are gigantic. I grab the door knob, and just, stand there. I can't decide if I should go in. I slowly turn the door knob of the white door with a 2 and a 3 on it. I open it a sliver, letting a thread of light shine right on his face in the dark room. He twitches. I suddenly shut the door. I cross my arm and slide down to the floor, digging my face into my arms. I hear them talking.

"We should go see him."

"No, Not until he wakes up."

"He was so beat up when he found him."

"Do you think….He'll make it?"

I can hear her start to cry . My eyes start to water. I blink and force myself not to cry. I take my right hand and clutch hard to the silver locket placed around my neck. A tear drips onto my arm and I wipe it away furiously.

"well, Do you?"

"We can't be for sure."

"What will happen if…."

"I don't know."

I look down at my bare feet. I wiggle my big toe. I looked at my shoes, They were across the room, next to her. She was Sitting on the floor. His arm Clutched around her. They were so happy together. I feel hot tears run down my face and I run off to the bathroom.


	2. Chapter 1

_Flashback- _

_Date- December 20__th__, 2008. _

_Raven sat silently on her bed. Her pale hands clutched tightly to her new favorite book. It was so fabulous. It was a story about this Demon, Who grew up on the streets, Stealing to survive. And one day, he met a lovely girl, with chocolate brown hair who gave him some food, and they fell in love. But the townspeople didn't understand. Raven loved the book. Sometimes she made small noises, like "Aw". _

_Then someone knocked on the door. Raven glanced up at the closed door. She slowly put down the book. She made her way silently to her door. The person on the other side knocked again, slightly louder. When she opened the door her eyes meet with a white mask, with black around the edges. _

"_Um…Beast boy as some videogame thingy he wants us to see…" Raven rolled her eyes and followed Robin down the hallway. As raven walked down the hallway, she looked out the window at the falling snow. It Didn't snow to much in Jump city. Raven wore black and white fuzzy boots that kept her feet warm, and had her cape wrapped around her very tight. _

_When they entered the main room Beast boy was standing, staring at the TV at the very top it said, Mega Monkey Mania 6. Raven rolled her eyes. Starfire said on the couch and Cyborg stood in the kitchen, making hot chocolate for everyone. _

"_Oh, Good! You guys are here!" Beast boy yelled, excited. Raven took a seat over by the Kitchen as Cyborg handed her a mug. _

"_Here you go, Rae, A cup of my famous, fabulous hot chocolate!" Raven nodded and took a sip from the cup. Cyborg finished passing them out and took a seat next to Starfire on the couch. _

"_Okay! So you guys know how I've been trying to beat Cyborg's record on Mega Monkey Mania 6? Well…..Tada! I did it!" Beast boy pointed up to the screen. _

_Mega monkey mania 6 _

_1. Beast man!! 10,234 _

_2. Cyborg 10,232 _

"_Wow, By a whole 2 points!" Robin said sarcastically. _

"_Congratulations!" Starfire exclaimed as she clapped, genuinely happy for Beast boy. _

" _I am so beating that!" Cyborg said. "Watch out!" _

"_How long has it taken you to get that high score? 9, 10 weeks? Or was it 11?" Robin said as he gulped down the hot chocolate, burning his throat. _

"_Shut up!" Beast boy Glanced up at Raven. She was slowly sipping he hot coco, Looking down at the marble counter top. Beast boy stared at her for a moment and smiled. "What about you Raven?" _

_Raven looked over at Beast boy, and there eyes met. "Um….Well, that's cool, I guess." _

"_Wow…Thanks for the amazing compliment." Beast boy rolled his eyes and Raven shrugged . _

" _Anyway….Why don't we talk about talk about Christmas now?" Starfire said, Jumping up. "I have an idea! I think we should pick names out of a hat, and the name you get It the one you give a present to." _

"_But, there's five of us!" Robin said. _

"_No…You forgot about our pet!" star fire picked up the worm like creature. _

"_I think it's a good idea!" Beast boy said, moving up next to Starfire. _

"_Okay then, I guess we should pick names out of a hat. I'll get one." Robin ran off. _

_Raven turned her head toward the rest of the gang. "What would these guys want for Christmas?" She thought to herself. Chatter filled the room. Soon robin returned with a black hat and a hand full of paper slips. One by one the gang picked a slip of paper out of the hat, Raven last. _

"_Great…I got Silky" Raven thought to herself as she opened the folded slip of paper with Messy handwriting on it. "what would some mutant larva creature want anyway?" _

_Raven's thoughts were interrupted by a familiar voice. "Hey, Raven. Who did you get." _

"_Um….I got Silky." _

"_Ha ha." _

"_You did you get?" _

"_Not telling!" _

"_What? Why not?" _

"_Cause! It's supposed to be a secret!" He ran off. _

_Raven let out a small laugh and walked back to her room. When she walked in she placed the slip of paper on her desk and sat down on her bed to continue reading her new favorite book. _

**A/N: Hi guys! Well that is the first chapter! The last one was the prologue! I hope you like it! If you do, Please, please, please review! Even if you don't, please review!! **


	3. Chapter 2

Date- March 3rd, 2009

When I walked into the waiting room, my heart stopped. There stood the Doctor talking to them. Starfire, Robin and Cyborg looked up curiously at him. By the time I made it over to them, the doctor had already disappeared into the room with a white door and a 23 on it. I cleared my throat.

"W-what did the doctor say?" I ask. They all look at me.

"Um….Well they said we could go see him." Robin stood up. I blinked. When the doctor came out he talked to us for a minute, telling us to be careful and stuff like that. Starfire and Robin go into the room. I stand there, motionless.

"It'll be fine…" Cyborg says, leading me into the room. .I bite the bottom of my lip when I saw him. The Green male lay in the small hospital bed, with a large white bandage on his forehead, and a cast on his arm. His eyes are half open, and when he saw us, he tried to smile. I blink, trying to hold back the liquid from filling my eyes. I stand in the back, while Starfire gives him a hug, and Robin, a small pat on the shoulder.

"We were real worried about you, man." Cyborg said, smiling.

"T…Th….Thanks…." It took Beast boy a couple tries to get out the word. I noticed Starfire in the corner, silently crying. I should say something to him….But what? I make my way over to him, but I trip and fall flat on my face. I stared at the dirty tile floor, watching the water drop fall onto it.

"R- Raven?" He said slightly turning his head in my direction. Robin helps me up and by now tears are slowly coming down my face. I stare down at him.

"Um….Hi," Was all I could get out. I wipe some of the tears from my eyes.

"Hi," He says, attempting to smile. I couldn't stand seeing him like this. The clear liquid came rushing out of my eyes and I covered my mouth. I turned around and ran off, out the door and down the hall.

_Date_- _December 21__st__, 2008 _

_Raven sat on the couch in the main room, Reading her new favorite book. Beast boy sat on one side of her, intently watching Cyborg, who on the opposite side was attempting to beat Beast boy's record, which everyone new he could do easily. Robin and Starfire were over in the corner of the room, fixing the Christmas tree. _

"_Doesn't it look so cool?!" Starfire asked, pointed at the ornament covered Christmas tree. She smiled. "Okay! That's done!" Starfire picked up a slip of paper, checking of something. "The next thing on my list is to get my present. Would anyone like to join me in a trip to the mall?" _

"_I'll go! I need to get mine!" Beast boy said. Soon the room was filled with 'me too's' and everyone packed into the T-car. Cyborg driving, Starfire in the passenger seat, Raven in the middle and beast boy and Robin on either side of her. She still held her book in her hands, but she wasn't really reading anymore. It was just her thing to be ready her creepy books all day. _

"_So…Anyone wanna confess who they got?" Cyborg asked, looking into the mirror. _

"_Raven got silky!!" Beast boy screamed. The car was filled with laughter. Raven slightly blushed. _

_When the gang got to the mall, everyone departed ways. _

_Beast boy walked down one of the crowded mall corridors. He looked hard at each of the stores deciding with one to go into. He stopped partly through his journey. He saw Raven, Standing in front of a Jewelry store. Some guys were talking to her. He thought nothing of it, though Raven did look quite annoyed, until one of the guys grabbed onto her waist and pulling her against him. The boys were laughing and joking around. Raven pulled away, and started to walk fast down the walkway until one of the other boys grabbed her wrist, and pulled her up to him, Whispering something into her ear. Beast boy looked kind of angry. He quickly walked up to them. _

"_Excuse me…" He said. Raven turned to him, with a sort of 'help me' Look on her face. _

"_Buzz off, Pipsqueak; I'm talking to a pretty lady!" The guy said, and the other guys laughed. _

"_Just let her go…" Beast boy said, his voice getting louder. _

"_Whatever…" The guys threw Raven onto Beast boy and they both tumbled to the floor. _

_Beast boy stood up and helped her up. "Why didn't you just blast those guys?" He asked. _

"_I didn't want to attract attention to myself," Raven said, embarrassed. A tear was rolling down her cheek to the floor. "Thanks." She said, and walked away. _

_Beast boy frowned. Those, jerks. Beast boy turned at looked into the Jewelry store, and He was intrigued by something. _


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hi, people. I just wanted to say...Please Review!! It makes me feel good. It helps me keep on going..So please! And if you want to be extra nice to me...Read and review my new story called the missing pieces! It's a collection of one-shots! I sure hope you enjoy!! Thanks!! **

Date- March 3rd, 2009

I stood in front of the bathroom mirror, Wiping my eyes with a paper towel. But no matter how much I wiped tears away from my eyes, they kept falling down my cheeks. I looked up at my reflection. "Come on, raven, This isn't you. You don't cry." I thought to my self as a looked at the liquid rolling down my skin. I blinked multiple times in a row. I couldn't go back there, At least not now.

I hear someone Walking into the room. I quickly pull up my hood. It's Starfire.

"Raven? It's okay to be sad…It's okay cry," She said, Putting her hand on my shoulder.

"No…No it isn't…not for me," I said, quietly. Starfire Looked confused. She would never understand. "I can't go back there, not today…" I said as I exited the room, running quickly down the hallway, afraid Starfire might be following me, But she wasn't. I flew off when I exited the hospital.

_Date- December 23__rd__, 2008. _

_Beast boy sat on the floor of his messy room. Attempting to Wrap his Christmas present. It didn't look that good…but oh well. Beast boy showed the gift to everyone as he placed it under the ornament covered tree. He smiled in astonishment. He was the first one to put his present under the tree. _

"_Hey, bb, did a monkey wrap that?" Cyborg asked, as he stood in the kitchen, fixing himself some breakfast. Raven let out a small laugh, who was sitting on the couch, reading her book. _

"_Ha, ha very funny." Beast boy said. He looked over at Robin and Starfire, sitting over by the kitchen completely absorbed in there own worlds. Robin and starfire were feeding each other cereal. Beast boy Rolled his eyes and slightly frowned. He glanced over at Raven, but quickly glanced back when she turned her head. _

"_Aw man! Got to go recharge, I'm almost out of power." Cyborg said as he sprinted out of the room. Beast boy ran over the couch and plopped down next to raven. "Watcha reading?" _

_Raven turned and looked at Beast boy. She hesitated. "a book. But, of course you wouldn't know what that is." _

"_I do too!" Beast boy defended himself. he turned his head when we heard a giggle. Starfire and Robin were leaving the room. He quickly turned back. "I've read books before!" _

"_Video game manuals don't count." Raven said to her book. _

"_I've read other books than Video game manuals!" Beast boy defended himself. _

"_Really? Well good for you…your slightly not a stupid as I thought you were," Raven said, looking away for her book at Beast boy. Raven noticed how beautiful Beast boy's eyes were. There were a dark green, and they were quite large…but, they were just so gorgeous. There was silence for a moment. Raven blinked and turned her head back to her book. She held it right in front of her, to hide her red face. _

"_Uh…." Beast boy smiled. He jumped off the couch. "I have to go…." the he ran off. _

Date- March 3rd , 2009

I entered the empty tower. As soon walked a few feet in I collapsed on the ground. Tears filled my eyes. I just felt like dieing right there. Beast boy had always been so fun and happy, always goofing around. Then, all of sudden, everything turned dark. Beast boy had always made me laugh, even if I was laughing in my mind. But, sometimes my laughter would slip out, and I heard it, it wasn't familiar. Sometimes, Once in a while, Me and Beast boy would have awkward moments. I tried to avoid them as long as I could.

When I finally stood up off the ground I realized the lights were off, It was dark outside to, so I could barely see anything. I took and step forward, then another, making sure not to trip on anything. I made my way down the hall, and stooped in the middle of it. I placed my hands on the door in front of me. When I opened the door, I stared blankly into the pitch blackness. My pale hand found the light switch. I looked around, The room was very cluttered, and the stench of old pizza filled my nostrils. I didn't really pay attention though. No one had been in this room, since Beast Boy disappeared. My eyes made there way over to Beast boy's dresser. As I walked toward it I realized a tear was moving down my neck. I placed my Thin fingers on a picture frame. It was a picture of me and beast boy, when we all went to the carnival. He was smiling gigantically, and I had a slight frown on my face. His arm was on my shoulder. I could of sworn Cyborg was in that picture to, oh well.

"Raven, Are you here?" I heard Starfire's faint voice. I quickly ran out of the room and down the hall.

"Yes…" I said walking towards Starfire, Robin and Cyborg.

"Why did you run off like that…" Cyborg asked as he switched on the lights. I didn't respond.

"Well, Beast boy said that he missed you…if that makes you feel better…" I could feel a tear roll down my check as I lifted my hood over my head. "he said he missed your laugh. That's weird isn't it, Since you don't laugh that much. Um… He also said that he wanted you to see him." Cyborg walked past me, and plopped down on the couch . "So whenever you get a chance-" Cyborg turned his head to talk to me, but I was already walking out of the building.

--

I entered Beast Boy's hospital room. Room 23. He was sleeping. I sat down on the chair across from the bed. The only noise being made was the pinning, ensuring that Beast Boy was still alive. He looked so…hurt. I should of looked for him harder, I should of done something! How could I of let this happen to him! I didn't even know what happened, It's all my fault though! I felt tears roll down my cheeks. I sure had missed Beast boy while he was gone, where ever he was off to, Everyone said that he was dead…but I refused to believe it. I couldn't even keep my powers under control, I stayed home during most of the missions, since my emotions were so crazy. I'm surprised I haven't blown up a building by now.

"…Don't cry…"

I heard Beast Boy's voice. "Beast Boy!" I said as I walked over to his bed. I crouched down to be level with him. "How are you feeling?"

"…F-fine…" He smiled at me. "Your….Your wearing it…" He said.

"What?" I asked. I looked down at my neck. "Oh, the necklace. Yea, I know I usually don't wear jewelry, but…You know…" I trailed off.

"T-Thanks…" he said. He slightly moved his hand as much as he could near mine. If moved mine over his, but just barley, I didn't want to hurt him.

"No, Thank you…" I said. Amazingly, I had stopped crying. I was smiling. "I could never get the locket open, though…" I said. I placed my free hand over the silver locket. I looked at Beast Boy, Whose eyes, were fading. "it's okay, You go to sleep…"

"S-Stay.." He said as he closed his eyes.

"Okay…I'll stay here all night…" I said as Beast Boy finally fell asleep.


	5. Chapter 4

Date- March 4th , 2009

I sat in the leather chair across from the bed Beast Boy was sleeping in. My eyes focused on my locket, which I held in my hand, trying to get it open. Every once in a while my eyes looked up at a sleeping Beast Boy. I wanted to ask him so bad what had happen to him. But not now, He just got back from whatever horrible thing had happened to him, I didn't want to bring the memories back to him. I looked over at the clock above his bed. It was 5:30 am. I looked back down at the locket, which seemed impossible to get open. After a few more minutes, Beast boy started coughing in his sleep. I stood out of my chair and over to his bed. When he opened his eyes he leaned up slightly and covered his mouth. I handed him a glass of water that had been placed on the night stand earlier.

"Thanks…" he said as he handed me the glass back.

"No problem…" I said. He looked up at me, tears swelling in his eyes.

"Thanks f-for staying."

"I wanted to." I got down on my knees and slightly smiled at Beast Boy. He smiled back. "You know…" I thought of what to say to lighten the mood. "Cyborg beat your high score on Mega monkey mania 6."

"Well, I'll have to beat it…" He said. I giggled slightly. I wanted to ask him so bad what had happened to him…but I didn't. Before I could say another word my belt started flashing. "Trouble…"

"Go a-ahead." He said. I smiled at him and ran out of the room.

_Date- December 25__th__, 2008 _

"_Raven!!! Come on its Christmas! Time to get up. Don't you want to see the look on silky's face whenever you give him your present?" Beast boy exclaimed from outside of Raven's door, knocking hard. "Raven?" Suddenly, to Beast boy's surprise the door swung open and he was met with Raven's eyes. _

"_Raven! Come on, we got to hurry!" Beast boy said, grabbing the gothic girl's wrist and pulling her down the dark hallway. _

"_Beast boy! Slow down!" Raven exclaimed as she pulled away from Beast boy's grip, causing herself to fall backwards onto the floor. _

"_Are you okay?" Beast boy held out his hand, but Raven ignored it. She pulled herself up and walked ahead of Beast boy to the main room. When the two entered the room, the other three team mates looked in there direction until they took there places on the couch. _

"_Merry Christmas!" Starfire said, as se stood up. "Well, on my home planet we celebrate Glorcon, which is much like the Christmas you have here on earth, and during Glorcon I usually recite the 76 stanzas of the great poem of Glorcon so now I will proceed with the-" _

_Before Starfire could finish her sentence, Cyborg ran for the tree, followed by Robin and Beast Boy, then Starfire, who simply smiled when Cyborg interrupted him, and last Raven walked up. _

_As she bent down at the two remaining presents, she heard voices behind her. Robin had gotten Starfire a charm bracelt with many charms representing moments in there relationship, Robin had gotten Beast boy Super scary ninja attack 5, and Starfire had made Cyborg a traditional Tameranian dish. Whenever she looked at the two remaining presents, she automatically knew with one was here's. It was the one Beast Boy had gloated about being the first one to put his present under the tree, and the one that was horribly wrapped. The other gift under the tree was the one that she had gotten for silky, so she knew it had to be hers. _

_Beast Boy looked up at Raven after opening his gift, and freaking out about it, then thanking Cyborg. He Watched as Raven slowly picked up the gift, and sat down on the couch. It seemed like hours were going by, would she just open the present already? Beast boy was already nervous enough about the whole ordeal. He just wished she would open it. _

_Raven Ripped parts of the wrapping paper, dropping them to the floor next to her. She stared blankly at a shiny black jewelry box. No, it couldn't be jewelry. Raven didn't do jewelry. But, Raven had to admit, the box was simply beautiful. Her pale fingers reached and opened the lid. She stared down at the necklace that had been placed ever so beautifully in the box. It was a locket. A silver locket. The heart was quite large, and it was sparkling, due to the rising sun. Engraved on the heart was an R, in Calligraphy. As much as Raven hated Jewelry, she couldn't not look at that thing. It was amazing, beautiful, and it sure seemed expensive, how did he get it? Raven was so captured by her gift that she barely noticed the green teenager standing in front of her. _

_Raven blinked and looked up at him. "How…How much did this cost?" Raven knew that wasn't the most polite thing to say, but Beast Boy couldn't have that much money, could he? _

"_I…uh…I had some money saved up." Beast Boy said sitting down next to Raven. "Ya hate it, don't you?" _

"…_No…" She said, trying to open the locket, but it wouldn't budge. "It's…Pretty." She said, placing the necklace back in the book and gently closing it._

"_But…" Beast Boy looked at her. _

"_I don't usually were jewelry…" She said, holding the box tight. _

"_Oh…" _

"_But…" She said in a lighter tone. "I…really like it." _

_The Look on Beast boy's face lightened up immediately. The suddenly, the left over tofu eggs that Beast Boy was eating, that sat on the kitchen counter exploded, spewing pieces of tofu eggs around the whole room. With wide eyes, Raven looked at the mess, and then turned back to see 4 pairs of eyes staring at her. The pink already in her face brightened and she immediately ran off, exiting the room. _

"_Raven…Wait!" Beast boy yelled right before the door shut. _

_As soon as Raven closed the door behind her she dropped to the floor, leaning against the door. _

'_How could my emotions go crazy like that? What is my problem? Why did I even care that much?' Raven though. She looked down and saw the black box still held tightly to her chest. Raven slid the box across the room, accidentally making it go under her bed. She stood up, to go retrieve it, but was interrupted by a small knock. _

"_Raven? It's Beast Boy. Are you okay?" _

"_Um…Yea…I just need to meditate or something. I don't know what happened back there." _

"_Look Raven, I'm sorry for giving you the necklace. I should have given you something else that you would like…" _

"_Beast Boy, Went I said I liked it, I meant it. I really do like it. It's…Beautiful." After Raven said that, a cup of tea that had been sitting on her desk exploded, and Raven let out a small scream. _

"_Raven? Are you okay?" Beast boy asked. _

_No reply. _

"_Okay Raven, I'm coming in!" Beast boy said as he morphed into a gorilla and knocked the door to the ground. There he saw Raven, sitting on the floor, wet with tea, and bits of class and tea scattered about the room. "Are you okay…" _

_Raven couldn't dare to look up. Her face was beat red, under all the tea, and wet hair scattered around her face. _

"_Raven?" _

"_I'm fine." She said, looking to Beast boy, who was now kneeling next to her. But then Raven felt a shocking pain. "Ow…" She said looking down to her thy, were a small piece of glass was stuck. _

"_Oh no, I'll get it out." Beast boy said. _

"_No, I'll do it." She said, placing her hand in front of Beast boy's face. _

_Raven took her hand and grabbed on to the glass. Se closed her eyes, and pulled. _

"_Ow!!!!" One of Raven's books exploded. Raven looked down into her hands, where a bloody piece of glass laid. She began healing her thy. _

"_Wow…" Beast boy said, looking at one of the papers that had been ripped out of raven's book. "I didn't know you would be the romance type." _

"_What!!?!" Raven exclaimed, taking the page from him, right before one of Raven's favorite pen's exploded, ink spewing on Beast boy. _

"_I'm sorry; I didn't realize your emotions were so crazy right now." Beast boy said, wiping away the ink from his face. _

"_No, I'm sorry," Raven said. "I really like it, okay! But now I need to meditate, so get out!" She stood up and started pushing Beast boy out of the room. _

"_I'm glad you like it." Beast boy said before the door closed behind him. _


	6. Chapter 5

_Date- December 26th, 3:00am _

_"Trouble!!" _

_"Aw man! Can't we just not go this time?" Beast boy said half asleep as she walked into the main room, where robin was typing on the computer. _

_"Um…no." Robin said to the computer. Cyborg and Starfire stood next to Robin. " it's some one we've never battled before…Beast boy, Go get Raven and meet us at the junk yard" _

_"Can I take a nap before I do that?" _

_"No! Now go!" Robin, Starfire and Cyborg ran out of the room. _

_Beast boy groaned and went to go find Raven. It wasn't like her to be the one sleeping in. That was usually Beast boy's job. Beast boy Knocked on Raven's door. "Hey Raven? Can you tell by the flashing lights that there's a mission?" _

_"Uh coming!!" The voice on the other side yelled. Then followed by a couple offs and slight shrieks. When the door opened Raven hurried out, her Hair slightly messed up, and her cape ripped. _

_"What happened in there?" Beast boy asked looking into her room, which had even more things that exploded than the night before. _

_"Uh…nothing!" Raven grabbed Beast boy's wrist and the took off to the junk yard. _

_---- _

_When Beast boy and Raven arrived to the junk yard, everyone was battling a tall, lanky man with organs skin. He had a side kick, a short, furry monster that had three tongues, that were about each 10 ft. long. Just as the reached the group, the evil duo had just split off running in different directions. _

_"Beast boy, Raven you go follow him! The rest of us with follow the dog thing!" Robin yelled as he was running after the monster. _

_Raven and Beast boy both started running towards the tall man. Beast boy Morphed into a hawk and got ahead of the man, then morphing into a rhino and landing right in front of the man. _

_'Azarath, Mertion, Zinthos!" Raven yelled behind the man, as her black energy came spewing out of her hands toward the man, who quickly fell apart, missing Raven's magic. Raven and Beast boy looked shocked at the dismembered man laying on the ground around them. Raven looked mainly at the face. His eyes were closed and his mouth was slightly opened. For some Reason, the Face intrigued her, she didn't even know why. _

_"Raven!!!" Raven was brought out of her Trance as she heard Beast boy's familiar voice . She turned her head to see two arms strangling Beast boy. _

_"Beast boy!" Raven ran over and stated pulling the arms off. After she helped Beast boy get on his feet his eyes widened and he pointed behind Raven. She didn't even get a chance to turn around before the thing grabbed her, and threw her against an old car. She blinked and looked up at the thing as it fought Beast boy, who presently was a bear. It was at least twice as tall as it was before. Raven stood up, and trapped the monster with her black magic. But the man simply laughed and melted to the floor. _

_"I remember you now." Beast boy said as he transformed back into a human, looking at the thing, who had just regained a solid form. "I fought you back in the doom patrol." _

_"That's right! You were that little one, with the dumb mask! I'll get you back for that!" He had a very raspy voice. He stretched out his arms and grabbed Beast boy, Throwing him across the junk yard, into a pile of garbage. _

_Raven began reciting her magic words, but before she could finish the thing grabbed her by her head and twirled her around, spewing her out of his hand, far across the junk yard. Raven was out. _

_When Raven regained conciseness, she saw Beast boy was still fighting The man, and losing. The man again was strangling Beast boy in Hawk form, and twisting him and hurting him, and laughing about it. Beast boy morphed back to himself and was dropped to the floor. He moaned. _

_"Your…your still as ugly and weird as I remember." beast boy said as he brought himself to his feet. Raven was running toward him when she saw it. When she saw the man melt and tripping Beast boy to his feet, and start pulling him away. _

_" Beast boy!! Raven yelled as she grabbed his gloved hand as he was being dragged. She pulled with all her might, to get him away from Beast boy, but he was to strong. The man went into a pile of junk and beast boy started going in after him. Raven pulled and pulled. _

_"Raven!" Beast boy screamed as his head went into the pile and raven lost her grip, falling backwards. _

_"Beast boy!!" Raven started digging into the pile, the entire pile until she got to the very last piece. _

_Beast boy was gone._

Date- march 4th, 2009.

Stupid control freak. Stupid, stupid control freak. I can't believe he pulled me away from Beast boy in his time of need just because they ran out of the newest stupid space movie at the rental place! I walked down the hall to Beast boy's room. There was that door again, the white one with a 2 and a 3 on it. I didn't want to she that door any more. I didn't want to see a close to death Beast boy laying in an unfamiliar hospital bed. I wanted to see Beast boy's door. The one that had his name engraved on it, that made sure that he would always be there. I wanted to see him inside his room, sleeping on it bunk bed with his green sheets in his messy room. But, when I opened the door, I didn't see either of the things I wanted to see. I saw an empty bed and an open window.

"Beast boy!" I ran over to the window, where I picked up a piece of his inform, that had gotten ripped off whenever he was taken.

"No! not again…" I growled to myself as I picked up my locket from the floor where I dropped it earlier and fastened it around my neck. I wasn't going to lose him again. I took off out the window to find Beast boy.


	7. Chapter 6

_Date- December 26__th__ 11:30 pm _

_Raven and the gang entered the titans tower, looking completely pooped. They had been searching for Beast boy all day, Starfire had been crying, it was obvious by her red eyes. _

"_I have already communicated with all titans, there on the lookout." Robin said as he put his hand on Starfire's shoulder. _

"_We've looked everywhere In the sky, underground, we even went all the way to Gothem; He's gone." Cyborg said with a disappointing tone. The just cause Starfire to burst into tears. _

"_So are we just going to stop looking?" Raven stood up off the couch and put down her hood. Her face was paler than usual, she looked exhausted. _

"_Rae, we have no idea were to look…" Cyborg stated. _

"_So look everywhere!" Raven shrieked. Cyborg lowered his shoulders and sat down on the couch. "So where just going to forget?" How could you do that to Beast boy?" Before anyone could reply She left the room in a ball of black magic. _

_Raven stood on the roof of the tower, staring into the dark night sky. 'Where could he be?' As much as Raven was trying to fight back tears, she could help but left a few bead of water slip from her eyes. Raven immediately dropped to the metal roof, digging her knees into the floor. " what am I supposed to do?" She said. For a few moments, she waited in silence, for someone to reply. _

_When nothing came, raven laid down fully on the roof top, closing her eyes tight, just hoping this was all just a nightmare. She would wake up any second, and go into the main room to find Beast boy and Cyborg battling on the game station, and Starfire making some kind of tamerianian glop. She would sit on the couch reading her book, watching Beast boy out of the corner of her eye, not knowing why she couldn't look away from him. Robin and Starfire would live happily ever after, and it would break her heart a little each day, knowing that she didn't get a happily ever after. _

_Raven's thought were interrupted went her communicator went off. She expected it to be Robin, wondering where she went, but she was completely out of breath when she saw the green changelings face on the screen. _

"_Raven!" He screamed . Beast boy had a long cut down the side of his face. _

"_Beast boy! Where are you?" Raven didn't try to sound like she was panicking, but she was. _

"_I'm- ahhhhh!" Beast boy's words were interrupted by his scream. He was dragged away, and he dropped the communicator to the floor._

"_Beast boy!!!" Raven screamed. The communicator suddenly lost it's signal, going all fuzzy. _

"_Beast boy!!! Beast boy…beast boy." _

Date- March 4th , 2009

I sprinted down the dirt road surrounded by trees that was facing Beast boy's room. That was my Best bet to were Beast boy disappeared to. I hadn't been gone for more than 5 minutes they couldn't have gone far, And soon I figured out that the didn't. As I ran down the road, quickly losing my breath, and the cramp in my side hurting more and more with each passing moment, I saw a blob of orange up ahead. I ran faster and faster, until I came up right behind the tall orange man that we had fought months before. I was fighting the demon red eyes from coming out of my head. The man seemed to be just standing there, I wasn't exactly sure what he was doing.

"Hey!!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. The man quickly spun around, an unconscious Beast boy clutched in his long hand.

"I remember you…your that girl that was with this little green menace, right?" his raspy voice brought back memories from the day Beast boy went missing. "Sorry, but I just want to borrow him one more time, Last time I couldn't finish my job because some silly titan came and stole him from me. But don't worry, I'll be sure to give you the dead body back."

The red demon eyes popped out of my head, and I let them. I was going to give it everything I got to make this guy pay.


	8. Chapter 7

I looked up at the tall, very ugly man who towered over me. He looked angry and slightly annoyed. He dropped beast boy to the ground and he fell with a thump. That made me even more angry. He mumbled on about some story whenever the doom patrol fought him and why he wanted to kill beast boy. I was too mad, upset, and holding back the urge to kill him to listen. I gathered my black magic in my eyes, preparing to strike anytime.

"…and that's why I have to kill him. So if you could just buzz off…" he turned around, preparing to pick back up Beast boy when I started chanting my magic words.

"Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos!" The black energy came spurting out of my hands. Slicing the man through the heart, and he collapsed down to the floor. I didn't think it would be that easy. I should of known It wouldn't.

I took a deep breath as I regained my human eyes. That's when I noticed Beast boy out of the corner of my eye. Orange goo started surrounding him. That's when I realized that I had not sliced him. He must of dismembered himself right before I did.

"Beast boy!" I shrieked as I started running toward him. I grabbed his wrist and pulled him away from the goo. He was still unconscious, so it was hard to keep him up. I laid him safely down with by a tree. He opened his eyes slightly, and groaned. "It's okay Beast boy. Everything will be okay."

When I turned around the man struck me In the face. I slid hard across the dirt floor. He chuckled at me. I stood up quickly, charging toward the man, Screaming my magic words at the top of my lungs. When I stuck at him, He melted and I slid of the goo. Before I could even think, I was consumed in the goo. I couldn't breath. The goo forced my eyes shut. I was scared! I finally burst my way out. When the man laughed at me and towered over me as I gathered my strength on the ground, I finally realized I couldn't beat this guy, at least, on my own.

I scooted more towards Beast boy as the man walked forward. He laughed and laughed at me. As much I wanted to kill that guy, I couldn't do it. I needed Beast boy. But, of course, he was on the verge of dying, and if I didn't get him away, he might. "I will defeat you!" I screamed as I came as close as possible as I could to Beast boy.

"Oh yea?" The man transformed once again, but this time he had transformed it something very pointy. He started coming toward me. I shut my eyes tight, afraid of what was to happen next.

I waited and waited for something to happen, and nothing happened. I was so sacred I didn't want to open my eyes. I feared he was just waiting until I opened my eyes to strike. Soon though, I opened one eye and was amazed at what I saw.

Cyborg, Robin, and Starfire all stood in front of me, battling the creature. They came! Yes they came!

"Rae!" I heard Cyborg's voice. "Get Beast boy out of here!" I followed instructions as I dragged Beast boy off into the woods.

I looked at him. He was very close to dying. His eyes were half open. He had seen the whole thing. It was probably killing him inside. He probably wanted to help me, but he couldn't. That's when I realized, that I could heal. Maybe not fully, but maybe I could save his life.

_Date- December 27__th , _

_Early morning _

_After receiving Beast boy's message, Raven had gone out to search for Beast boy more on her own. She hadn't found anything. Not a clue, not a scratch, not Beast boy. _

_She made her way to her room, She really needed to meditate. She almost Blew up a building while looking for Beast boy. She could barely concentrate while meditating, Beast boy kept on invading her thoughts. She couldn't get the picture of his face out of her mind. The one with the long cut going all the way down his face. He looked Terrified. She started crying during her meditation, causing her to fall to the floor. _

_Whenever she fell, she was facing her bed. She then realized what had slid under it. She lifted up her blanket and pulled out the shiny black box Beast boy had given to her just 2 days before. Back when everything was happy. He opened it up and took out the locket. _

_She fastened it around her neck. She stared down at the shining necklace. Wearing it just caused her to cry more. _


	9. Chapter 8

"Raven?" Beast boy groaned as he regained conciseness .

"Hey Beast boy, how are you feeling?"

"Okay, I guess."

I had done my best to heel Beast boy, but there was no way I could heal him completely. Repeatedly I heard screams and grunts of in the distance. I knew that the team couldn't beat him. I had to get beast boy away. I immediately used my black magic to consume us.

-------

"Where in…your room?" Beast boy asked as he looked around my living space.

"Yea, I couldn't risk taking you back to the hospital, he knows your there. But, he also must know where you live right? I just need time to think." I said as I stood up of the floor we both had landed on.

"Hey Raven…" He said quietly as I helped him of the ground. "Thanks for saving me."

"Your welcome." I answered as he sat down at the foot of my bed. "Beast boy…I know I shouldn't ask, but…uh…I'm…Well" I stuttered. I so much wanted to ask him what happened.

"You want to know what happened to me, don't you?" I nodded. I sat on the floor as he began talking. "After I was pulled into the pile of trash at the junk yard, I ended up in some strange shack type place. I can't remember how I got there. The first thing that happened to me was that he transformed into large sharp object and cut me down the side of my face." He motioned to a large scar on his face. " I can't even recall how I felt then, but, I knew I had to contact you. He broke my communicator after the first time I tried to call you. 3 months…3 months of torture…I don't even remember most of it." He paused immediately and looked strangely at me. That's when I realized I had started crying.

He put his hand up on my cheek and wiped away some of the liquid coming out of my eyes. "Don't cry…It's not your fault."

"But it is! I should of looked harder for you! I should of tried more! I should of-"

"Raven…" He put his hands on my shoulders. "It wasn't your fault. Just the fact that you even tried means the world to me."

I hadn't noticed that Beast boy had gotten on the ground to be level with me. "But…" I began. Beast boy shook his head. I understood. He took his hand of my shoulder and smiled at me.

"I better beat that high score." He said as he stood up.

I stood up. I was about to speak, but my communicator went off. It was Cyborg.

"Raven! This guy is seriously tough, we need you to get beast boy to some place were he will never find him! We will fight him for as long as possible." Cyborg hung up before I could reply.

"That's going to have to wait." I said. Beast boy almost turned away from me, But I began speaking again. "And…Thank you Beast boy." I said. "I have an idea. I could put a spell on this room, so nothing can get through. I would do it on the entire tower, put it takes a lot of power."

"Great idea." Beast boy smiled.


	10. Chapter 9

I sat on the foot of my bed, Staring at my plain finger nails. Beast boy sat next to me, blankly staring around my room. There had been awkward silence between us for at least 5 minutes.

"It's so weird…" Beast boy broke the silence. "Being back in the tower."

"Yea…it hasn't changed much though." I replied. Me and Beast boy looked up at each other. I looked into his dark green eyes. It seemed like I could finally see all the pain and the horrible memories that were behind those eyes. It was like I could see all the tears he was holding back. "You know Beast boy…" I began. "It's okay to be upset, it's okay to be scared. You don't have to hide your emotions."

"Yea I know…" Beast boy said, looking away from me to the floor. "Right now the strongest emotion that I am feeling is happiness…"

I looked strangely at him. Happiness? How could he be happy after everything he's been though? "

"I'm just happy…" He paused. He cleared his throat. "To…" He paused again. It seemed like he started breathing heavier. "I'm happy to be with you again."

I could feel my face flush. I stared down at him and smiled. He wouldn't dare look back up at me though.

"Me too." I said quickly. He looked up at me and smiled.

"And I'm happy your wearing the locket I gave you." He said.

I completely forgot. I looked down at my neck and took off the necklace. "Yea well…It really pretty. But I could never get it open."

Beast boy took the locket and fiddled with the latch. It only took a few second for Beast boy to open the necklace . He smiled and handed it back to me.

I slowly opened it. On the right side was a picture of me and beast boy. It was one day that we were out getting pizza. Beast boy had his arm around my shoulder. He had one of the sweetest smiles I had ever seen on his face. I was slightly smiling, but it was more like a smirk. On the other side, there were the words:

_Merry Christmas Raven, hope this makes you smile. _

_Love, Beast boy. _

I smiled then, and not just one of my little smirk smiles either, a real smile. I looked up to see Beast boy staring at me. He looked like he was afraid I wouldn't like it or something.

"Beast boy…." I began. "Thank you. I…love it."

He smiled brightly at me. I looked down and looked at the picture and the message one more time. And that moment, was when I realized I was completely in love with Beast boy. I mean, I already knew that there was something about him that made my emotions go crazy, but at this moment, I knew for sure.

I closed the locket and fastened it around my neck again. When I put my hand down, and I accidentally placed it on top of Beast boy's. I was about the move it away, but Beast boy placed his other hand on top of mine. I looked up at him and he looked at me. He smiled slightly. Beast boy's smile caused my heart to skip a beat. One of the books that had been on the floor in my room suddenly exploded.

"Crap." I said. "That was my favorite book."

"I'm sorry." Beast boy said, moving his hands away from mine.

"It wasn't your fault." I said as I placed my hood up over my head. Crap, that could have been a real moment.

"Raven…" I looked over at Beast boy, who now was putting down the hood I had just put up. "Don't put your hood up, your face is too pretty."

Pretty? He thinks I'm pretty? "Really?" I asked. "You think I'm pretty?"

Beast boy nodded. I noticed that when he had taken down my hood he had gotten closer to me. I didn't know why, I don't know how, but some how, I scooted a little closer to him. I could feel his breathing on me. It sent shivers down my spine.

"Raven?" He asked. "You are the prettiest girl I have ever met."

My eyes widened when he said that, and I looked into his eyes, then to his lips, then to his eyes again.

"Beast boy, you are the most handsome green guy I have ever met." As I said that, I was leaning closer and closer to him, and he was leaning closer to me. I could feel myself trembling, and I could feel my eyelids closing.

At first his lips just faintly brushed against mine, and it was the most wonderful feeling I have ever experienced in my entire life. I don't know why I did it, but I pushed my lips up against his again, and he didn't pull away. This time It was much more passionate than the first time.

My communicator went off. I immediately pulled away and pulled out my communicator. I couldn't dare look at Beast boy. My face was beat red.

"Raven, it's Cy. We defeated the ugly dude, for now at least. Were coming back to the tower were are you?"

"Were at the tower." I answered.

"Oh. See you in a second." I hung up the communicator and stood up of my bed. I started walking toward my door.

"Raven, wait." Beast boy grabbed my wrist. "I…uh…"

"He don't have time for this now, Beast boy." I answered with out even looking at him.


	11. Chapter 10

"So how did you beat him?" I asked Robin as I took a seat on the couch after helping Beast boy get to the couch safely.

"Starfire did it all. Me and Cyborg were both beat, Starfire saved the day." Robin said as he took a seat next to Beast boy. "How are ya feeling?" He asked, handing Beast boy a glass of water.

"Fine, I guess. Where is Starfire, anyway?" Beast boy replied.

"She took the man to jail. We figured she could handle the unconscious dude." Cyborg said from behind the couch.

All at one, after a few beats, Cyborg and Robin started asking him all kinds of questions. I stood up off the couch, and walked over to were the large windows over looked the city. After making sure that no one was watching, I reached up my hand and felt my lips. I could not believe what had just happened between Beast boy and me. I turned my head slightly to see Cyborg and Robin still showering him with questions.

"Guys, guys. Give him some space." I said loudly as I turned around to face them.

"Well jeez Raven, aren't you wondering what happened to him?" Cyborg asked me as he stood up of the couch and looked at me.

I paused for a second and looked to Beast boy, then answered, "No."

"Why not, you seemed to be the one that was most concerned about beast boy these past couple months. You locked yourself in your room even more than usual, and I could hear you crying some times." Robin said as he put his hand on my shoulder.

I could my face getting pinker. I put up my hood, and I didn't care what Beast boy said about me being pretty. "Well, now that he's beaten and everything's back to normal, I will go to my room to meditate. Beast boy," I paused and looked down at him, he looked at me with hopeful eyes. "Get some rest."

------

I floated in the center of my room, with my legs crossed. _Everything would go back to normal_, I told myself, _Nothing between us ever happened. _

_Knock. _"Uh…Raven?

_Ah, Beast boy, just like old times. _

"Shouldn't you be resting?" I asked as I got back on my feet and opened the door a sliver.

"But…um…I" Beast boy rubbed the back of his neck.

"What is it, Beast boy? Or are you just going to stand in front of my door all day?"

_What was I doing! After all that Beast boy had been through, after us…Kissing, I have to be this mean to him? What's wrong with me? _

"Well…I…uh…You know what I want to say don't you?"

"No, I don't." I answered coldly, even though I did know what he wanted to talk about.

"Oh, come on Ra-" Beast boy was interrupted by Robin screaming down the hallway.

"Starfire's having some trouble down at the jail. Me and Cyborg are going to go help her. You guys stay here!"

_Great. Alone with Beast boy. Again. _

"Raven you know what I want to talk about." Beast boy said, a hint of anger in his voice.

I sighed. "Fine Beast boy, come in."

I opened the door fully and stood next to the door as Beast boy walked in. "I," He began. "I don't know what happened."

I turned away from him. "Yea, Me neither." I made sure that my hood was securely on my head before I turned to him. His hands were shaking in his lap. His face was very flushed. I wasn't exactly sure what to do about it. I stood there and stared at him.

"Beast boy…" I began. "Do you…Still love Terra?"

"I…uh…" Beast boy rubbed the back of his neck. "I'm not sure."

"Okay." I answered coldly before exiting the room.


	12. Chapter 11

"Raven, wait!" Beast boy exclaimed as he followed behind me. "What is up with you? First you kiss me, then you barely talk to me?" I stopped in my place in the middle of the hallway.

"I…" I stopped.

"Raven…" Beast boy began, putting his hand on my shoulder. "Please…I'm so confused right now."

"Whatever. Just leave me alone." I said, Beast boy opened his mouth, but my communicator beeped.

"Raven, We need your help! It's alive!" Robin said, his voice fast and impatient.

"I'll be right there." I answered. I put away my communicator and turned to Beast boy. "They need help. Come on!"

_-------------------_

When Beast boy and I arrived at the prison. Starfire and Cyborg were standing off to the side, nearly out of breath as Robin attacked the thing with all his might. Beast boy soon jumped into the fight and Cyborg and Starfire joined back in. I stood there watching them lose. Why wouldn't this thing just die? Why wouldn't he just leave Beast boy alone? Multiple questions crossed my mind, but I snapped out of it when Robin, Starfire and Cyborg were thrown of in different directions. I stared up at the man who held beast boy by the throat, one of his hands transformed into a knife, holding it up to Beast boy. That was enough! I had enough off this! It was going to end right now!!

I closed my eyes and chanted my words over and over again.

"Face it. You'll never save your little boyfriend!" The man laughed, in his rough voice.

"Yes I will!" I screamed! My black magic consumed the man tight, and frightened he dropped Beast boy to the ground. When he transformed, my magic went with him.

"How are you doing this? How could you possibly do this?" He asked.

"My powers are controlled by my emotions, and right now, I am very angry!!!" My magic consumed his head, and he tried to opened his mouth, but he couldn't. He was stuck like that.

"Raven, what are you doing?" Beast boy asked, crawling to my direction.

"Finishing him." My eyes were dark red, and I held my hand out far. The magic that consumed him began to expand, and soon he was in a black bubble. Bigger and bigger it got, and soon I was controlling it with one hand, and making a force field around me and Beast boy with the other.

Bigger and bigger and bigger and bigger until…

_BOOM!! _

Beast boy eyes widened at the sight. The man had exploded, torn to tiny bits, and I smirked at the sight.

"Raven…" Beast boy's voice came from behind me. "How did you…"

"He's gone, forever. That's all that matters. He can't hurt you anymore." I put my hood over my head.

"Raven!!" I could hear my team mates cheering behind me. "You did it!"

"Yea. I did it." I blinked. My head began throbbing and I felt like my legs were bought to give way under me. I had used to much of my power. Beast boy and the rest of the gang were becoming blurry. "let's go back to the tower…" I said before dropping to the ground.

**A/N: Hey guys. Sorry for the chapter being so short, and sorry for the lack of an update. The story is almost at an end! Please read and review! **


	13. Chapter 12

I opened my eyes and found myself in the medical room of the titans tower, with a certain green teenager staring into my violet eyes. I blinked a few times and sat up.

"Hi." Beast boy said and then and looked down to the floor. I stared at him for a moment and then he looked back up at me.

As I stared at his messy green hair, his large jade eyes, and his sharp tooth sticking out of his lips, I couldn't help a smile creep across my pale face. _I have been avoiding the subject, but I really should tell beast boy how I feel about him. I don't really know how I feel in love with Beast boy, But I was almost 100 percent sure I couldn't live without him, and these few months without him really made me realize it. I realized how much I loved the way he joked, and how much I loved it. I realized that he actually cared about me, and I realized how much I cared for him. I should tell him right now, at this moment, I just hope I don't blow up the tower. _

"Uh…Raven? Are you okay?" Beast boy said, waving his hand in front of my face to brake me out of my trance.

"What? Oh, I'm sorry." This is it. I was going to say it. "Hey Beast boy, I know that you have been wanting to talk about what happened."

"It's okay Raven, I know you don't want to talk about it." Beast boy turned around and prepared to exit. I reached for his gloved hand and grabbed It, which caused him to turned around and look at me.

"No, That's not it. I wanted to say…" I paused. I felt like I was going to throw up and start crying at the same time. Beast boy sat down on the bed next to me.

"What is it?" He asked, and then I realized I was still holding his hand, but I didn't let go.

"I wanted to tell you…" I looked down. "That somewhere through this time, when you were gone, when you gave me my locket, when…" I paused again. "When we kissed." I looked up at Beast boy, who still was completely clueless as to what I was about to say, or he was just pretending to. I quickly looked back down. "Somehow, It's seemed that I have fallen in love with you. It's okay, If you don't love me back and all that junk, but I just couldn't stand to keep my feelings bottled up any longer."

I could feel my whole body shaking. I could feel a single pearl of liquid slowly run down my cheeks. I could feel his eyes on me. Would he just say something already! I couldn't stand this any more. After a long period of silence I knew that he didn't like me and just didn't want to hurt my feelings. "Beast boy…I'm sorry. I didn't mean to…" I stopped when Beast boy's finger touched my chin and forced me to look up at him. He was smiling.

"Don't say sorry." He said. "I knew you liked me, I just never thought you would admit it."

That's the last thing he said before pulling me in for a kiss.

**A/N: The end!!!!! OMG!!!! I finished it! OMG!!!! I actually finished it! I hope you guys liked it!!! I just wanted to thank you guys for all the nice reviews I have received and everything!!! I love you guys! **


End file.
